A Tail Worth Telling
by Copper's Mama
Summary: not too sure about the title, but would have loved to see a pg-rated version of this scene in the movie. please R&R!


_..._

_A Batman/Catwoman fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Batman, Michael Keaton would have been Bruce in every movie. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, so obviously, this is taken from "Batman Returns", with Michael Keaton and Michelle Pfeiffer ... love both actors. A little twist on one of the scenes in the movie. Personally, I think she's the perfect love-interest for Bruce/Batman, because not only does she know his secret, but she's got NINE lives. _

_So, with little more ado, on with the story. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

................................................................................................................................................................................

"How could you?" she cried. "I'm a woman!"

He stared for a moment, shocked. She'd been hitting him not five seconds ago.

"I'm sorry, I -"

And then, of course, she cheap-shotted him, kicking him in the gut, dangerously low. He stumbled back, barely registering the fact that she now had a whip.

All of a sudden, he was hanging in the air, the only thing holding him up: her whip.

_Damn, but that is pretty much the sexiest thing I've ever seen,_ he thought to himself while dangling.

Just as suddenly, though, the tables turned, and he was pulling her up as she was sliding off the roof, her claws scratching for a hold.

They were both out of breath, though he hid it better under his layers of protection, so he simply stood there while she panted.

Her breath evened out, but didn't quite slow as she stared him down.

"What are you looking for?" he aksed her softly after a few tense moments.

She smirked coyly. "Just wondering if the inside's as good as the outside."

His brow quirked, but he stood silently. She brought her hand up, her "claws" tracing over his covered chest.

"What are you doing?" he wondered, his voice less soft, more strained.

"What does it look like?" she countered before her lips covered his.

He was suprised, he was confused, he was unprepared, but most of all, he was willing.

Turning her with his hands on her hips, he leaned her into window, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth before gaining access to her mouth. Her arms went around his shoulders, hands fisting into the material of his cape as her insides churned with lust. She felt the material begin to rip under her claws, and she slackened her grip, hooking her leg around his waist, coming to a rest where her calve met the swell of his delicious rear. He admired her flexability with one hand burning a path up and down her thigh, while the other attempted to work the fastenings of her mask.

She grabbed the hand about to reveal her plain face, stopping him.

"Why don't we leave these on?" she whispered, seductively.

He weighed the options internally, then nodded, moving his hand to the next item: her top.

Her hands make quick work of his suit, leaving his mask in place, and in no time, their bodies were revealed to each other.

They both remarked how foolish they looked, wearing only black masks, but the joking ceased the moment their bodies connected once more. While the cold night air affected the color of their skin, it did little more as everything else was on fire.

He draped his cape over her shoulders, shielding her from the iced window pressed against her back. He traced his now glove-free hand along her thigh once more, revelling at the new sensation.

She kissed every part of his face she could meet, then burned a trail down his chest, much shorter without her heels on anymore.

Her claw-free nails dug unto his back as they became one, purring at his hiss when she broke the skin.

And then they were both panting in unison, moaning incoherently as the fire within them grew to its breaking point, then tumbling over the edge together. He used all the strength he had left to hold them up, not sure how his mind functioned well enough to remember they were on a ledge.

"That was purr-fect," she complimented shakily, her head dropping onto his chest.

"So I noticed," he agreed, one hand gripping her waist, the other allowing the coolness of the window to bring him back down to Earth. "We should do this again sometime."

................................................................................................................................................................................

_The end. _

_So, what do you think? _

_Like it, hate it? Either way, leave me some feedback, pretty please! _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
